


deep green eyes.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I TR IE D, M/M, i guess this is how i'll tag it hMMM mmM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: it feels like i'm under a spell. // kurokei one-shot where little red riding keito meets a wolf.





	deep green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> deep blue eyes iS SUCH A BOP AND LISTEN I GOTTA USE IT AS THE TITLE. I GOTTA.
> 
> ANYWAY I!! tried my best to write these two,,, nvmdj I HOPE THEY DID THEM AT LEAST A LITTLE OF JUSTICE. even if there isn't much, i hope that at least the concept's ok,, aaaaaaah it's 12am when i'm writing this. when did that happen. hmm

Little red riding hood had been tasked with bringing a basket of fruit to his grandmother, an offering of grapes, melons, and apples swaying in the wicker container that he held close to him as he scanned the perimeter of the forest with what vigilance and calculation had been taught to him. The hood of his cape casted a shadow on his face, making him look more menacing that he really was (and perhaps that would work to his advantage in warding off anything bad lurking about, though if you were to remove such a thing, you’d find some boy with a scowl on his face, nothing more).

The path leading to his grandmother’s house was nothing short from familiar, but a set of footprints heading the same direction catches Keito’s eye. The feet looked to be just slightly bigger than a human’s, and it was like claws had dug into the dirt it’d stepped on with not the slightest bit of aggression, but an attempt at gentleness instead. It struck his curiosity, and he hurried his pace, wondering what could have possibly happened to his grandmother.

The house was old, bricks trying their best to keep their formation as wind and snow and rain beat down on the material. No smoke was coming from the chimney, and the crooked wooden door that served as the entrance to his grandmother’s house was wide open. Leading the way were more footprints, and a line of claws down the door’s front.

Of course, little red riding hood did his best to proceed with caution, and though he had very little strength to overpower something big, he could probably fend it off (he holds the fruit basket almost like a weapon, and for a minute he finds himself embarrassed at the somewhat childish act).

He enters the house, his one step forward producing a creaking noise from the wooden floor. It was a little dark, and there was shuffling to be heard as he approached. The only light that was available was that from the sun shining through a window, leaving a little spotlight in the middle of the house.

The shuffling continued, and Keito freezes, the not-so-threatening fruit basket ready to attack. “Hey, who’s there? Where’s my grandmother?”

“She…” The voice is deep, coming from the corner of the room. It spoke as if it was trying to be tough, but there was still some hesitation. While the voice tried to be assertive, there was something in it that made Keito curious, and he stepped forward a little more.

“She what? Where are you, whatever you are?”

There was movement in the little spots of darkness, and Keito catches a bit of fur catch the singular source of light in the room. His eyebrows furrow, and he looks around, hoping that whatever the creature was wouldn’t attack him anytime soon.

But it didn’t, and that was the oddest thing — but perhaps he was lucky, and little red riding hood eased up his stance just a little.

“Oi, why won’t you let me see you? You can see me well enough where you are, probably — look me in the eye and tell me what’s going on.”

There was a pause, and a long breath had been expelled from the creature’s body. Slowly, a foot steps into the light — a rather fluffy, clawed foot, just about the right size for the footprints that lead him here. There was a _paw_ that came second, and then the rest of the body, tufts of fur sticking out ripped clothes and ears perked in Keito’s direction, the head of most definitely _a person_ staring back at him with pointed green eyes that freeze him in his place out of astonishment, red and black hair messily sleeked back with no regards to style.

This was, without a doubt, a person and a wolf.

“She hired me to watch her house while she went somewhere,” the wolf explains, looming over Keito with incomparable height. Though Keito _should’ve_ been afraid, there wasn’t exactly anything pulling him _away_ from this…perhaps he could stick with wolf — it was attraction like a magnet, something he found intriguing although this was very much a mashup of two different things. If asked, he wouldn't be able to explain himself. “Sorry, I’m no good with explaining myself.”

“You should’ve said that before…” Keito trails off when the wolf’s gaze deepens, a quick distraction — but why did his attention stray in the first place, even though they’d just met? Perhaps he sensed something in the wolf, something he just hadn’t seen before, but to jump to conclusions like that…

“In any case, why is it all dark? If you’re really protecting this house for my grandmother, shouldn’t you be able to see? Shouldn’t you patrol outside more? You’re not doing a very good job, it’s almost suspicious.”

“That was quite the earful, you know?” One of the wolf’s ears twitch, and though he was no sitting down, he was only a few inches shorter than Keito in his new position. “I don’t exactly follow — what, have you guarded a house before, too? Is that why you can spout such things easily?”

“It’s more like common sense, but — hey, I’m trying to sort of these weird set of circumstances.”

“I know.” The wolf breaks into something of a small smile, something that moves Keito's thoughts in some unknown direction. “Y’know, most people would’ve run away screaming the moment they saw me. But you just took my word for it. If you trust people easily…well, you seem to know what you’re doing, anyway.”

That was a curious thing indeed. To easily talk to this wolf, as if he hadn’t accused him of trespassing before — what was it?

Before he realized it, a hand had been placed on the wolf’s head, little red riding hood patting it slowly. The wolf’s tail began to wag, and he looks up — he was much like a dog he had rescued from the rain.

“You put trust in my words, and you acted on it — so you must be trustworthy after all.” Little red riding hood didn’t move his hand from his head, and the absence of his grandmother almost seemed like a gift. Surely, he wanted to know more about this ‘wolf’, having been captured by some sort of aura surrounding him. “You’re not a big bad wolf, are you? If that’s the case, I wouldn’t mind if we stood side by side from now on.”

* * *

“…Danna, I think we’re both far from the script.” Kuro’s eyebrows scrunch together, his eyes glazing over the words they’d strayed far away from since the beginning. There was, however, no point in the third-year for doing so — even someone as him could see that the only thing they followed were the character names, and he scratches his head, looking up at the blonde who heaved a sigh.

“You don’t have to say that twice.” Eichi folds the papers in his hand, shaking his head at the two as he did. “How — as Keito would say it — incorrigible. Charles Perrault’s rolling in his grave over what happened to his simple fairy tale. The wolf and little red riding hood don’t become friends. Acting’s just not Akatsuki’s forte, is it? My, my, you’ve really let go, Keito. With party tricks comes _some_ sort of dramaturgy — do work on your skills a bit more for the upcoming event. It’d be no good if one of the top unit falters even in a little bit of theatre.”

“Of course we’re going to work on it, and I’m taking that garbled mess of an insult with a grain of salt. We asked for Hibiki’s help, not yours. It was just unfortunate that he was busy today, and that you wanted to pry your hands into this.” Keito thrusts the papers back to the blonde, who takes it with a chuckle, the mischievous smile on his face striking nothing but fear into the vice president. He leans closer to Keito, getting ready to whisper his observations into his right-hand’s ear.

“Though you did improv for most of the reading, you really put some feeling in that last part, didn’t you? Fufu, you really value that Kiryu.” Eichi’s words makes Keito’s cheeks turn red, his tolerance decreasing because of his meddlesome childhood friend. “Next time, you should confess your feelings as ‘Keito Hasumi’ and not ‘Little Red Riding Hood’. Don’t worry — I’m sure that story will have a happy ending.”


End file.
